Naruto the Draconic Rinnegan
by bladeedge207
Summary: naruto didnt expect to get one of the sannin as his sensei neither did he expect to have a hybrid version of two dojutsu but the one thing he didn't expect at all... was is his mother and father waiting in his house
1. prologue(sort of)

This is my first fanfiction and so It will most likely be very, VERY bad. There will be oc's and Naruto will have a dojutsu known as "Draconic rinnegan" a combination of my own dojutsu and rinnegan I know it's gonna make him seem way overpowerd but his chakra control will be worse than in the manga and anime and by worse I mean he will only have enough control to make thousands of shadow clones or something that equals that I haven't thought of all the abilities of the dragons rinnegan but It will have some similar traits to the sharingan and byakugan obviously .This will also be a harem with Hinata being the main girl in the group and if I decide I might make a few of the girls futanari if im good at lemons of course. Also this is basically a prologue

I don't own naruto

And without any further explaining and stuff here is the story

It was a bright day in Konoha and our orange hero was walking to the academy to find out his team assignments all the while getting the looks of disgust hatred and fear. "_Why do they look at me like that" _Naruto thought, his mask faltering for a few seconds but immediately went back to smiling like an idiot.

"Hey naruto where you headed " Teuchi asked him "im headed to the academy to find out my team placements" naruto told him "well since you passed I'll give you some free ramen" faster than you can say 'hirashin' naruto was sitting in his usual seat

"SASKUE-KUN IS MINE PIG!" Screeched Sakura. "NO HE ISNT FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled. Said duck butt was brooding "_why can't they get it, I DON'T WANT EITHER OF THEM!"_ everyone in the classroom looked either happy or indifferent except for one girl who looked very depressed "_why couldn't you have passed Naruto-kun"_ the girl thought sadly. As soon as she finished her thought Naruto walked in to the room (which immediately made her confused and happy) and took his usual seat next to Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here Naruto, didn't you fail?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Yeah but I took another exam and I passed" Naruto said happily "troublesome"

"All right now for you're genin teams!" Iruka happily yelled so they would all pay attention."ok team 1 is…"Iruka said teams 1-6 without any problems "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki" "Hinata Hyuuga" a small "eep" was heard "And Jordan Uchia"(note more than just Sasuke survived)Naruto frowned at this because he wouldn't be on the same team as Sakura "Your sensei is… hm it doesn't say it just says to meet him on top of the hokage monument"

_"I can't believe it, as soon as I get back in the village sensei assigns me another genin team, well at least it will be like my old team" _thinking the old hermit "well I might as well go to my new students" he said while walking to the hokage monument, walking there he heard whispers from everyone on the street

"Is that who I think it is"

"It's one of the sannin"

"It's jiraya"

"Maybe he's here to train Sasuke Uchiha"

_"you wish, maybe if the Uchiha wasn't to fixed on getting revenge I probably would think about teaching him, at least the one I have won't be an avenger from what I have been told"_ shunshined to the top of the hokage monument but behind some trees so he wouldn't be seen, so he could look at his team.

"I wish our sensei was here already im starting to get really bored" yelled on hyperactive blonde "hey Hinata do you have any idea who are sensei could be?"

"i-i-i-i-i-I d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-kn-know n-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun" said the stuttering mess (it's not bashing she WAS a stuttering mess)"_guess I should show myself"_ jiraya shunshined in front of the genins and said (insert Jiraya's entrance) "who are you?" Naruto asked curiously as soon as he asked that jiraya fell flat on his face _"didn't they teach them who the sannin are in the academy?"_

"well im one of the sandaime hokages students and I also taught the yondaime" jiraya explained all the while naruto looked ready to explode from excitement about being taught by the teacher of the yondaime while Jordan and Hinata looked in awe of the man in front of them "_that's more like it_" "Now let's start with our introductions shall we?"

"Can you tell us what you mean sensei" Jordan asked

"Well what I mean is your name likes dislikes dreams etc… ok the blonde gaki you can go first"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, Sakura-chan The Old Man, and Iruka-sensei, I dislike people who don't get to know me first I also hate the teme, and my dream is to become hokage and surpass all the other Hokages believe it" naruto yelled with a cheesy grin

"Ok the Hyuuga you go next"

"M-my name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga I like my i-imouto my o-onii-san, and cinnamon buns, I d-dislike p-p-people who j-judge you f-for w-what y-you h-have n-no control o-over and m-my d-dreams are t-to unite both H-H-Hyuuga b-b-branches and get … someone to notice me" looks over at naruto and blushes furiously _"hmm it seems she has a crush on him or is it something more than a crush?"_

"Ok the Uchiha you go next"

"My name is Jordan Uchiha i Iike my clan, people who respect me for **MY** accomplishments and not for what clan im part of, I dislike people who think all Uchiha's are natural born prodigy's and my dream is to restore my clan"

_"These are all very determined kids I think they'll do just fine for new students, and I think we should work on Hinata's confidence problems"_ Jiraya thought happily "Ok gakis were not going to do what most people do for their new teams which is do a test to see if the teams can be true genin, like for Kakashi he does a bell test for his team to see what their team work is like" Jiraya explained

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am" said Jiraya "actually naruto can you wait here for a sec so I can talk to you" naruto nodded

"Ok naruto, do you know why you have the seal on your stomach?" naruto nodded at this "Well since you know about that I figure I should tell you everything else, but you must never tell anyone else about this"

"Are you going to tell me about my parents? Or why the 4th hokage sealed _him_ in me?" naruto asked with hope in his eyes

"Both of those but I need you to come with me to the hokages office so nobody else here's this, but first lets go get some ramen _it would probably be better to put him in a good mood first"_ adding the last part in his mind grimly

"Sweet let's go!" yelling excitedly. That day Jiraya learned to never offer naruto ramen again unless your filthy rich to the point you can buy Konoha twice

"damn kid im almost broke" Jiraya said with waterfall tears running down his face" But that doesn't matter right now let's head to the hokages office"

While walking to the hokages office Jiraya noticed naruto getting glares which didn't get unnoticed at all and it pissed him off to the point of killing someone, just when he thought it couldn't worse some random villager walked up and said "Jiraya-sama let me take this _demon _off-"before he could finish his sentence he was hit with a massive killing intent that could make the kyuubi cry in a corner

"**DO NOT LET ME EVER HERE YOU REFER TO HIM AS DEMON AGAIN GOT IT!**" Jiraya screamed forcing more killing intent out "y-y-y-y-y-yes!" the villager stuttered out

"Good" Jiraya angrily said "c'mon naruto let's go"

"Thank you"

"What?"

"I said thank you"

"Why?"

"Because nobody but four people have ever stood up for me before today" naruto told him sadly "Why did you stand up for me anyway?" he asked

"Because I know you aren't the demon you're just its prison and it's the prisoner now let's hopefully, get to the hokages office without anymore interference" Jiraya said

- that's a bunch of lines

The kage's, people with great power that can take out an army of jonin by themselves but they're one weakness the bane of the kage's the only thing that can ever defeat a kage is(besides an apache helicopter because they have missiles and machine guns!) the almighty… paperwork _"I should get all the other kage's and see if we can get a world-wide ban on paperwork" _the professor thought hopefully

"HEY JIJI!" naruto burst in "DAMMIT GAKI LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST!" Jiraya screamed "Jiraya i seem to remember you coming in through my window during the student selections" hiruzen said while sweatdropping "Now why are you here, don't tell me you don't want you're students now" saying but not before taking a drag on his pipe "I never wanted them you forced me taking students so I chose the three I wanted" Jiraya said

"No but in all seriousness, it's time we tell naruto the truth" Jiraya told him seriously

"But we were told to tell him when he reaches chunin" hiruzen said nervously "or when he learns about the fox" Jiraya told him "what do you means it's time to tell me the truth?" "About your parents" the sage said "My parents? Why haven't you told me this until now?"

"Because your parents had many enemies and if they knew you are their son they would hunt you down and try to kill you, now when I tell you your parents' names you have to swear to tell no one because this is an s class secret" hiruzen said very seriously "I swear Jiji"

"Ok, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the last Uzumaki until you of course, and she was known as the hot blooded habenaro because of her fiery temper" pulling out a picture of Kushina and showing naruto "And you fathers name was" hiruzen takes a deep breath "your father's name was… Minato Namikaze, our fourth hokage" "what…i-i-i-i…" naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that, he didn't know is he should be happy or angered. Seeing the look on naruto's face hiruzen decided to continue "Naruto you shouldn't be angered by what your father did, he loved you very much, the only reason why he sealed the demon in you he could never ask another family to do something he wouldn't do himself and also there is something else I need to tell you both your parents had dojutsu" hiruzen said to naruto

"But wouldn't that mean I wouldn't have either?" naruto asked sadly "Yes, that is correct" naruto looked extremely sad at that point "But it turns out that there was a mutation of both dojutsu when you were born and it caused a new bloodline" hiruzen told naruto "what do you mean sensei how can two dojutsu mutate and make a new one, and also I didn't know minato and Kushina had bloodlines?" Jiraya confusedly asked

"Well first off Kushina's was the rinnegan, but made her eyes just change colors instead of changing to purple with rings around the pupil but since she had extremely massive chakra reserves she never turned it off" hiruzen told both naruto and Jiraya "WHAT! KUSHINA HAD THE RINNEGAN!" Jiraya screamed "Jiji what's the rinnegan" naruto asked "The rinnegan was the bloodline of Kono Yo no Kyuseishu or the Rikudo Sennin" hiruzen explained

"But that doesn't tell me how my mom had the rinnegan" naruto said "well the Rikudo sennin had 3 sons, his first son was born with his "eyes", the second son was born with his "body", and the third son was born with his "chakra" and long life span these three would later became known as the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki somewhere along the line a descendant from the first and second born had children together and then this child had a child with a descendant of the third born and that was when the Uzumaki's gained the rinnegan into their clan"

"So we know about Kushina's rinnegan, but what about Minato's bloodline and how come I didn't get to see his?" Jiraya asked "Well Minato's bloodline isn't very well known the last person to be recorded in history to have it was Minato and the only time he used it was when he was fighting so no one got a good look at it but I do know the name, its name is "Dragons Eye", I don't know everything it does but I do know it is unlocked by a large shock and no naruto the shock you got today was not enough for your hybrid to activate" hiruzen told naruto "well I didn't expect it to anyway" naruto said

"Well naruto I guess you should head home and get some rest" hiruzen smiled to the young boy "Ok Jiji see ya later" naruto yelled waving to Jiraya and Hiruzen "Sigh, Jiraya I really hope he becomes a good shinobi" "I know what you mean sensei he's so much like his parents im sure he will become one of the greatest shinobi ever" Jiraya answered back

_"wow today sure has been really awesome first I get free ramen then I get one of the sannin as my sensei and last I found out about my parents and my bloodlines"_ not giving one fuck about the glares he's getting "**_Im sorry kit"_** naruto looked around because he thought he heard someone guessing it was just his imagination he shrugged it off

Sighing as he walked up to his door he pulled out his key to unlock it but he noticed the door was already unlocked. He suddenly got a bad feeling and hesitantly opened the door and when he did he noticed that his house was completely clean he also noticed that the kitchen light was on so he cautiously walked over to the kitchen and peered around the corner and he got the shock of a lifetime

"Hello naruto" came a voice he thought he would never here

"D-D-DAD!" naruto cried out EXREMELY shocked and during the initial shock he saw a woman with long red hair walk up next to his father and smile at him and that point it was too much and he passed out.

So what do you think terrible bad at least readable good awesome FUCKING AMAZING or was it the single worst thing you have ever read?

Translations

Kono Yo no Kyuseishu: Savior of This World

Rikudo Sennin: Sage of the Six Paths

Imouto: little sister

Onii-san: older brother


	2. announcement'n'stuff

Ok to the people that actually WANT to read my story and are interested in learning how naruto's parents are alive, I will be explaining how they are alive and how sarutobi knows what naruto's bloodline looks like in the next few chapters. But right now Im working on another story that I've decided to write, it was actually an idea I had before starting this story so yeah expect a new story from me so until then, see ya'later


End file.
